Perfecta
by Riia-chan
Summary: Sasuke es un renegado en el amor. Odia las relaciones pero nunca ha estado en una; eso podría cambiar claro si se fijara en Sakura...su única amiga mujer, la cual muere por el desde hace mucho tiempo. NaruHina, SasuSaku, Narusaku. CAPÍTULO 4 SUBIDO!
1. Problema

**Naruto no me pertenece, pero si me perteneciera… Hinata y Naruto estuvieran juntos hace 234 mangas -_-**

* * *

><p>Su cama se sentía tan cómoda, en especial porque era de tamaño King. Imagínate una cama de tamaño King sólo para ella. Tal vez podía sacar ventaja de su situación. <em>Inhala, exhala, inhala, exhala<em>. El aire frío que entraba por su ventana la hacía entrar en un estado aún más profundo de sueño, ella no quería dormir puesto que tenía tarea pendiente, pero el clima y su oscuro cuarto le llevaban la contra. Al final, cedió y sucumbió al sueño que la agobiaba.

Después de 5 minutos, que para ella eran como una eternidad.

_Ring…Ring_

—Sólo cinco minutos más…— Balbuceó en su estado somnoliento, '_un zombie con sueño jeje'_, pensó medio dormida antes de darse cuenta el origen del sonido: su teléfono celular. Maldecía en su cabeza a la persona que la molestaba. ¿Podría ser Naruto, su desesperante mejor amigo?, quien sólo la llamaba para pedir ayuda con la tarea o para tratar de conquistarla. Si era él, les aseguraba a todos los dioses que lo aplastaría por molestarla cuando estaba tan relajada. Saco su cabello rosa de su cara y abriendo un ojo, visualizo el teléfono. Lentamente estiró su brazo para tratar de alcanzarlo. Una vez con el celular en sus manos sintió un desbalance y maldijo aún más cuando su cuerpo y frente, en específico, se encontraron con el frío y duro piso de su cuarto.

'_Maldición'_ pensó sobándose la frente, ¿Qué, ya ahora nadie puede dormir un poco en la tarde? Observó la pantalla del teléfono, leyendo quién era el desgraciado que la despertó de tan placentero sueño. Sonrió con maldad al ver el nombre de aquella persona.

Al contestar, la desesperada rubia preguntó:

— ¡¿Sakura? — Su tono era ruidoso, típico de Ino.

— ¡No~! Soy tu mamá Ino-puerca…— Si, el sarcasmo era el arma más poderosa de Sakura cuando la hacía enojar, no miento, sus puños eran la mejor arma de Sakura cuando estaba molesta. Sólo pregúntenle a Naruto, Kiba, Lee…bueno a casi todos.

— ¡Argh! Calla y escucha. Te tengo un chisme bien bueno…emm…no bueno para ti, pero...

— ¡Al grano, Ino!"

—Eres una amargada. Está bien, pero no te pongas mal.— Sakura odiaba ese tonito que tenía Ino, ese tonito significaban malas noticias. Llevó su mano a su boca y mordió su uña del pulgar.

—Mmm…Dime— Dijo con una mezcla de curiosidad y miedo. Ella no era fan de las sorpresas.

— ¿Recuerdas que iba a tener una cita con Sai? Bueno pues, me llevó a ver una película y cuando estaba en la fila para comprar los tickets, vi a Sasuke y a Karin…creo que están teniendo una cita.

¿Acaso era una broma? _'¡JA! Ya me imagino que está pasando ahí'_ Sonrió triunfante, ¿Sasuke Uchiha, teniendo una cita y… con Karin? Sasuke no tiene tiempo para citas, _'Ni siquiera tiene tiempo para sus amigos…ni para mí'_.

— ¿Sakura~? ¿Estás allí?— Ino la despertó de sus pensamientos, los cuales pasaron de confiados y con cierto aire de burla a unos tristes y desolados.

— ¡Oh Ino, si~! Lo siento estoy demasiado ocupada como para que me importe, ni si quiera sé por qué me lo cuentas a mí…— Mintió, para coger una pequeña siesta de nuevo, esperaba que Ino la dejara en paz…pero obviamente eso no iba a pasar.

— ¿Y no vas a hacer nada?

— ¿Debería, Ino? Probablemente es un malentendido, sólo piénsalo: ¡Sasuke y Karin!" Rió un poco y después continuó con la teoría que tenía planteada. "Tu sabes cómo es ella, tal vez lo estaba espiando de nuevo y cuando lo vio solo lo siguió y comenzó a acosarlo…Probablemente el la está haciendo pasar una vergüenza muy grande…Adivino que… ¿La está insultando?

Sonreía como si hubiera ganado el premio Nobel de algo. Ella conocía a Sasuke tan bien, eran amigos después de todo. Aunque al principio el no la aguantaba y no la aceptaba, ella logró hacer un pequeño espacio en su corazón, un pequeño espacio de cual estaba muy orgullosa puesto que no muchos son importantes para Sasuke. Y lo que era mejor es que el por fin le estaba dando confianza, ahora él le confiaba cosas a ella. Cosas que le pasaban. Todo lo que salía de la boca de Sasuke era importante para ella. Es obvio que Sakura lo amaba, amaba a su gruñón, silencioso, inteligente y muchas veces maleducado Sasuke.

—Pues acoso, no parece, Sakura ella lo está abrazando. — Ahora Sakura dudaba.

—Espera…la va a rechazar…estoy segura. — Su voz temblorosa se convertía en angustia ¿Por qué cuando se trataba de Sasuke siempre tenía que perder el control? Debía suprimir a la fangirl que una vez fue.

—Nop… ¿Es un abrazo muy largo no crees? Sakura…siento mucho haberte dicho esto, pero sólo de verdad pienso que debes cerrar esa etapa, esta obsesión por Sasuke, debe acabar. — Otro tonito que odiaba de Ino: cuando quería hacerse la experta y la madura, cuando en realidad salir con una gran cantidad de chicos para olvidar a otro, no era muy maduro que digamos.

— ¡Ino! Estoy bien no te preocupes…Sasuke y yo somos amigos. Además, el puede salir con quien le da la gana y sabe que yo pienso esto ¿Por qué debería importarle? No es mi novio y lo que siento por el ahora es amistad. — Mintió, esperando y rogando que Ino no lo detectará. Era raro, pero Ino podía detectar las emociones de Sakura sin que ella la este mirando. Falló en su intento.

— ¡Naah~! Mentirosa…ja…bueno mañana hablamos de esto ¿ok?, Solo trata de no volverte emo ni de cortarte las venas. _Bye _¡Te quiero!

— ¡Silencio cerda!, adiós, te quiero también.

Tan pronto como la conversación acabo, su corazón comenzó a acelerarse con los pensamientos que de pronto llenaban su cabeza ¿Cómo es posible? _'Sasuke-kun y Karin'_ Así es…esa es la realidad, pero le costaba trabajo. Pues Sasuke era el chico que amaba desde que lo vio por primera vez a los trece años. Su visión se tornó borrosa al asomarse lágrimas en sus ojos. Le dolía tanto, porque hace dos años le confesó su amor, el frío como siempre, le dijo que no le interesaba. El amor para él "es un estorbo". Su corazón quedo destrozado en ese instante pero se curó con el paso del tiempo y con la amistad de Sasuke. Esta vez estaba igual de destrozado, pero no sabía si volvería a curar.

'_Que tonta soy… ¿Por qué pienso así? Sasuke-kun… él… no es mi novio. ¿Por qué diablos estoy llorando?'_ Se repetía una y otra vez mientras sollozaba. No podía evitarlo, ser tan posesiva con Sasuke cuando él es sólo un amigo. _'Espera…Sasuke-kun nos mintió. Dijo que no podía salir con Naruto y conmigo porque iba a estar ocupado', _Sakura odiaba las mentiras, así que decidió sacudir su tristeza reemplazarla con furia e ir a felicitar a la nueva feliz pareja… con algo de ayuda.

Sin más pensarlo llamó a Naruto para que la ayudara en su nuevo objetivo, espiar a Sasuke y atraparlo con las manos en la masa. ¡Ah si~! Y darle una lección a esa zorra de Karin. _'La acabaré por Facebook, les tomaré fotos y las publicaré'. _Cuando Sakura se enojaba, podría llegar a ser la persona más cruel del mundo; eso pensaba ella, pero perro que ladra no muerde, puesto que cuando terminaba de elaborar sus planes malignos nunca los ejecutaba porque al final de cuentas es una persona muy compasiva y sentía pena de hacer maldades.

Actualmente Karin hacía alardes de su magnífico novio el cual conoció por internet, hasta cambió su estado en Facebook de 'soltera', a 'tiene una relación con'… _'Pobre de ese tal Suigetsu' _pensó Sakura mientras marcaba al celular de Naruto.

* * *

><p>Los ruidos en aquella habitación se hacían más fuertes. Suspiros y leves jadeos fueron siendo reemplazados poco a poco con gritos de placer y éxtasis. Aquella pareja en ese cuarto parecía estar divirtiéndose muy pervertidamente. Él mientras tanto, trataba de taparse los oídos lo más posible, odiaba cuando pasaba eso al lado de su cuarto. Antes de que el voluntariamente tratara de meter un isótopo en sus oídos para quedar sordo como último recurso para no volver a escuchar esos ruidos, su celular sonó.<p>

'_¡Perfecto! Gracias a Dios.'_ Pensó Naruto cuando salió de su cuarto totalmente fastidiado por las aventurillas de su abuelo adoptivo/viejo pervertido, Jiraya con su más reciente amante: Desiré. Éstas chicas entraban y salían del departamento del Naruto como si de un lugar comunitario se tratase.

A medida que se acercaba al teléfono, pidió a los santos que sea su amada Sakura-chan la que este llamando, y su deseo fue escuchado. _'Parece que le agrado a Dios'._ Dijo y cuando contestó puso en acción su tono de voz 'sexi pero casual', un tono para conquistar infalible que había visto usar a su profesor, Kakashi cuando trataba y lograba levantarse a Shizune, la ayudante de la directora del colegio para que no le ponga multa por sus diversos retrasos al momento de llegar a trabajar.

—Hola…— respondió haciéndose el importante, pero en su interior no podía creer que la chica de sus sueños y mejor amiga de toda la vida lo esté llamando. ¡Qué emoción! Se repetía una y otra vez en su mente.

— ¡Naruto! ¡Te necesito! — fueron las primeras palabras de Sakura, que para el entusiasmo de Naruto confirmaban lo que en su tonta cabeza el siempre supo: ella lo amaba. Entonces, dejó ese ridículo tono de voz, ya no lo necesitaba, ella lo amaba y el a ella.

— ¡SAKURA! Yo también te necesito…te amo.

— ¿Qué demonios…? Naruto, ¡Idiota!, te necesito para que me acompañes al centro comercial. Ahora. — El tono de la chica de ojos verdes era serio, pero Naruto, en su calidad de despistado y curioso preguntó:

— ¿Qué pasó Sakura-chan?

—Te lo explico luego, sólo encuéntrame allí y no dejes que nadie conocido te vea.

—Está bien, nos vemos, ¡Te amo~!— Pero antes que pudiera terminar esta última frase ella ya había colgado.

'_Bueno, por lo menos me alejaré de este ambiente… ¡Ugh!'_ Caminando de puntas para no fastidiar a su abuelo, el agarró las llaves de su casa y se dispuso a salir.

* * *

><p>Cuando Sakura llegó, lo primero que vio fue adornos típicos del día de San Valentín, una mezcla de nostalgia y repugnancia se hizo evidente en su cara, mientras veía todo el rosa y rojo que, irónicamente, eran sus colores favoritos. La razón detuvo sus pensamientos, ella estaba sola, otra vez en San Valentín. La verdad no es que tener novio para ella importe, la verdad es que ella quiere con todo su corazón que aquel por el cual suspira se interese por ella. Sus pensamientos tomaron otra dirección entonces, <em>'Naruto…'<em> pensó, el se encontraba en la misma situación que ella. Naruto estaba total y perdidamente enamorado de ella. _'Una vez que se entere la razón por la cual está aquí…se pondrá mal.'_

— ¡Hey~! Sakura-chaaan~— gritó un muy alegre Naruto detrás de ella. Al escuchar su voz su cuerpo se entumeció, se volteó lentamente, lista para confesar. Una vez en frente de Naruto usó otra de sus armas más conocidas: ojitos piadosos.

— ¡Perdóname! Por favooor…— fue lo primero que la pelirrosa dijo, Naruto obviamente confundido se cuestionó el porqué del comportamiento de Sakura. Ella, por otro lado, no podía creer lo que estaba haciendo de nuevo: utilizando a Naruto para averiguar algo de Sasuke. Se sentía mal, una mala persona; no quería lastimar más a Naruto, puesto que ya lo había hecho en múltiples ocasiones en el pasado, ya sea para evitar que él se enamore más de ella o utilizarlo para que ella se acerque más a Sasuke. No quería hacerlo más ¿Pero, y si es algo que no puede evitar? '_¡No! Si lo puedo evitar, no quiero lastimar a Naruto…pero debo decírselo.'_

— ¿Oye, por qué pones esa cara? ¿Alguien te lastimó? — _'No, pero yo te lastimaré a ti de nuevo.'_ Respondió mentalmente Sakura. Naruto era tan bueno con ella siempre se preocupaba de sus sentimientos, y Sakura sentía remordimiento tan sólo con ver las cariñosas acciones de su mejor amigo hacia ella. Sakura tomó aire y decidió confesar, le contó sobre la llamada de Ino, lo de Karin y Sasuke, y el porqué ella lo llamó.

—Por favor, perdóname…te necesito para que hables con Sasuke, él es más honesto contigo. — Explicó arrepentida juntando sus manos y mirando a Naruto con sus ojos llenos de remordimiento.

—_Mmm_…es decir que sólo estoy aquí por Sasuke…— Se veía decepcionado. _'Pensé que querías verme'_ pensó Naruto. Pero realmente el no podía enojarse con ella especialmente cuando ella lo miraba con esos ojos tan lindos. Naruto no podía evitar perderse en su aroma, ella es su todo.

—Por favor…necesito tu perdón y tu ayuda. — Sakura rogó, mientras sus ojos jade se encontraban con ojos azul cielo. Ella no podía evitar sentir vergüenza ya que al mismo tiempo que rogaba su perdón, le estaba pidiendo ayuda. Sus ojos comenzaron a humedecerse al ver que su mejor amigo no le contestaba y seguía viéndola con una mirada triste con piscas de celos y enojo. Bajo entonces su cabeza. _'No me perdono, lo sabía.' _Iba a llorar cuando de repente la voz de Naruto retumbó en sus oídos. La triste tez de Sakura se volvió una luminosa al oír las palabras de Naruto.

—Te perdonaré… ¡sólo si me compras ramen en Ichiraku por todo un mes! — Gritó alegremente atrayendo la atención de la gente alrededor. Cosas como: _Que molesto este chico_, murmuraban algunos. _'Esa son dos de las muchas cosas atractivas de Naruto'._ Una era su infinita capacidad para perdonar y la otra de nunca dejarse entristecer por el lado malo de la vida. Sakura sonrió.

— ¡OK! ¡Es un trato!" dijo efusivamente, Sakura; y Naruto, bueno, el solo disfrutaba de verla feliz. "Necesito que llames a Sasuke-kun—.

— ¡Enseguidaaa! — Naruto se dispuso a marcar el número de Sasuke.

_***Tono de llamada***_** Sasuke responde muy enojado.**

— ¿Qué quieres ahora, Naruto?

— ¡Je~! Hola idiota… ¿Dónde estás?

— ¿Por qué la pregunta? —, comentó fastidiado Sasuke.

— ¿Por qué no me contestas? ¿Estarás con una chica no? ¡Eres todo un semental Sasuke!

— ¿Qué? ¿Semental? Dios, no puede ser que estés borracho de nuevo.

— ¡Eh! No, ¡no lo estoy! ¿Cuándo te he llamado borracho?

—Olvídalo, Naruto… ¿No tienes tareas que hacer?

— ¡Cierto! La tarea…Sasuke crees que me la podrías pres—

_***Golpe***__¡NARUTO! Concéntrate_

— ¿Acaso Sakura te acaba de golpear?

— ¡Ouch! Si…entonces… ¿Dónde dijiste que estabas? Es que ¿recuerdas que le prometimos a Sakura-chan que la íbamos a llevar a ver una película?

—Sí, pero ahora estoy ocupado con un proyecto que tengo para la clase de economía.

— ¡Oh! Así que estás en tu casa…

—Emm…si.

— ¿Por qué dudas, teme? ¿Acaso estás mintiendo?

— ¡Ocúpate de tus asuntos!

_***Fin de llamada***_

'_El maldito me colgó'_, pensó iracundo Naruto, de verdad ese idiota está mintiendo, si lo que dijo Ino es cierto, claro. — ¿Y bien?, ¿Qué te dijo Sasuke-kun? —, la pregunta de Sakura lo alejo de sus pensamientos, miró a sus hermosos ojos verdes y decidió decirle la verdad. Naruto nunca pudo entender que tenía Sasuke que le encantaba tanto a Sakura-chan, es más, ¿Qué rayos tenía Sasuke que traía locas a todas las chicas del colegio? Era molesto, pues, una de las consecuencias de ser el mejor amigo de Sasuke era que las chicas ni te notaban.

—Sasuke…está ocupado —, ella se veía tan decepcionada, sus ojos parecían nublarse, cuando escuchó lo que Naruto estaba diciendo, eso lo confirmaba, Sasuke está mintiendo y por lo tanto está saliendo con Karin, tal como lo dijo Ino.

—Sakura-chan, el tal vez está haciendo otra cosa…— Trató de consolarla poniendo una mano sobre su espalda acariciando suavemente una zona cerca de su hombro. Pero ella no escuchó, en su cabeza, no entendía por qué escogió a Karin sobre ella, por qué escogió a alguien a quien apenas conoce. Ella lo amaba más…Karin no entendía a Sasuke, nadie lo entendía, sólo Sakura sabía sobre sus sueños y sobre lo que quería hacer cuando Sasuke se gradúe.

Sakura comenzó a caminar, quería verlo con sus propios ojos. Eso demostraba lo ciega que podía ser cuando se trataba de Sasuke: _'Al menos tengo que verlos juntos, para terminar de romper mi corazón…solo así lo superaré'_. Naruto sabía que estaba triste, triste y perdida en sus pensamientos. Comenzó a sacudirla para hacerla reaccionar.

— ¡Sakura-chaaan~!, despierta… ¿Qué vas a hacer ahora? — Al terminar de decir esto, Sakura volvió en si para encontrar un par de ojos azules mirándola de frente y muy de cerca…

—Umm…— cambió de expresión de una triste a una feliz y determinada, era falsa por supuesto, — ¡Yo digo que vayamos a felicitar a la feliz nueva pareja! ¡CHA! —

— ¿Estás segura? No te veías bien hace unos momentos. — El tono de Naruto era preocupado pero sólo con ver la sonrisa de Sakura el se calmó. —Estoy bien… Al terminar de pensar esto, volvió en si para encontrar un par de ojos azules mirándola de frente y muy de cerca… —¿pero que le dirás?, se supone que nosotros no sabemos sobre su cita con Karin. —

—Tu relájate…yo haré el resto. — Sakura le sonrió a Naruto.

'_Oh no…esto no va a ser nada bueno…'_

Tras una hora de buscar y buscar, los encontraron en la tienda de helados, y el más grande temor de Sakura se hizo realidad.

Allí estaba, su querido Sasuke-kun, aquel por el cual ella suspiraba desde que era niña. Sakura se puso a pensar entonces en to

* * *

><p>do lo que había ocurrido estas últimas semanas, Sasuke, sin darse cuenta, parecía dar signos de que sentía algo por Sakura. Eran cosas mínimas pero que eran acciones muy poco comunes en el Uchiha que muchas veces la hicieron pensar si él estaba asistiendo a algún curso de modales, puesto que le abría la puerta del carro cada vez que el se ofrecía a llevarla a casa por las noches, o mirar mal a cualquier morboso que se encontrase enfocado en la parte trasera de su amiga. Eran ese tipo de cosas que la hicieron ilusionar, pensar que Sasuke Uchiha estaba enamorado de ella; son estas incesantes actitudes de él con respecto a ella, más la inmensa imaginación de Sakura que alimentaban falsamente su corazón. A veces ser soñador es malo, te concentras mucho en tu sueño que, al cabo de poco tiempo, éste se convierte en una ilusión y te encontrarás atrapado en una burbuja fresa. Una vez que la realidad la alcance, la revienta y te sorprendes al ver como caes y te rompes en el suelo. Y así se encontraba Sakura, rota y desilusionada por la vista que tenía al frente.<p>

Naruto por su lado, tenía otro tipo de pensamientos en su mente y se odiaba por pensar así. En su mente, veía esto como algo bueno, que tal vez Sakura viera que no vale la pena esperar por Sasuke, ya que este nunca le devolverá el sentimiento. Tal vez con esto, ella se de cuenta de cuánto Naruto la ama. Que todo lo que han vivido juntos, como amigos o no, ha sido maravilloso y lo seguirá siendo si ella permanece a su lado como algo más que un amigo, más que un hermano…mucho más. Naruto se daba bofetadas mentales con tan solo pensar esto. _'Sería como aprovecharse de el sufrimiento de Sakura-chan'_, se repetía. ¿Cómo podía él pensar así? ¿Cómo podía hacerlo? Si el mismo se encontraba en la situación de Sakura.

* * *

><p>Ojos color miel intenso buscaban la mirada de otros oscuros, casi tan negros como el vacío del universo mismo. <em>'Dos muy sexis agujeros negros'<em> pensaba la acompañante de Sasuke. Aquel chico de cabello negro escuchaba con cierto aburrimiento y disconformidad los coqueteos de aquella chica pelirroja, que de sutiles pasaron a ser muy obvios debido a que Sasuke no parecía caer en sus encantos. El tan solo se limitaba a sonreírle con hipocresía y tratar de no ver el horror abultado de papel higiénico que se asomaba en el escote de aquella molestia llamada Karin, después de todo Sasuke Uchiha no caía rendido por putivestidos ni escotes. _'Shikamaru tiene razón, las chicas son una molestia…'_

—Sasuke-kun…tienes un poco de helado en tu boca— mintió Karin, inclinándose para darle un beso al Uchiha, él ya lo veía venir y estaba preparado para mandarla al diablo pues ya había tenido suficiente de ella. _'Esta zorra'_ pensó al abrir la boca para insultarla pero era demasiado tarde ya que otra persona interrumpió el dulce momento.

—Veo que te está yendo muy bien en ese proyecto de economía…

— ¿Sakura? — No era tan sorpresa para Sasuke, pues ya la había notado antes parada allí delante de Naruto por cinco minutos, pero aún así trato de parecer impresionado.

— ¡Así es, te descubrimos mentiroso! — fue lo primero que salió de la boca de Sakura, sonriendo triunfante para que Sasuke no notará lo mal que estaba en el interior. —No puedo creer que estés saliendo con…— comenzó a mirar a Karin de arriba abajo con desprecio.

'_¿Qué rayos está pensando Sakura? ¿Yo y Karin, saliendo?'_

—¡SI, estamos saliendo! Y déjame decirte que Sasuke-kun ha sido el perfecto caballero conmigo…así que púdrete estúpida. Hasta iba a quitarme helado de mi boca con su boca.

'_Disculpa…creo que fue al revés, tú me querías besar y yo te iba a poner la mano en tu cara para ahogarte hasta que te arrepientas de lo que ibas a hacer'_ pensó un muy fastidiado Sasuke, mientras Sakura estallaba en furia por el comentario de Karin. Las dos comenzaron a discutir en grande mientras Naruto permanecía anormalmente silencioso, sorprendido inmensamente y perturbado también por ver la gran devoción de las chicas por el Uchiha.

—Bueno pues ¡actualízate! ÉL ES ASÍ CON TODAS, cuatro ojos. — Mintió Sakura, puesto que Sasuke nunca era así con nadie, ni si quiera se había dignado a invitar a comer a Naruto y Sakura antes.

— ¿A quién llamas cuatro ojos, frentona asquerosa?

— ¿A quién crees estúpida? — Karin aprovechó para agarrar el cabello de Sakura. Ésta muy sorprendida de dejó jalar el cabello, este tipo de espectáculos no eran divertidos para ella, ya que no le gustaba llamar la atención. Aunque ya había algunos testigos para este acto. Sasuke, al ver esto, decidió que era suficiente.

— ¡Oye, oye, oye! ¿Qué crees que estás haciendo?, déjala ya. — Le dijo Sasuke a Karin mientras agarró el brazo con el cual tenía sujetada a Sakura, torciéndolo levemente.

— ¡Pero Sasuke-kun! Ella comenzó, nuestra cita era normal hasta que lleg—

— ¿Qué cita? ¡Dime! Nosotros no estamos saliendo ¡NUNCA LO HAREMOS! Se supone que estamos haciendo el proyecto de economía, el cual me dijiste que sacaríamos un diez si trabajábamos juntos…. ¡pero no! ¡Me trajiste hasta aquí y lo único que hacía era soportarte para que me dieras ese 10!

Todos quedaron sorprendidos… ¿Cómo alguien podía gritar tanto y decir todo eso sin quedarse sin aliento? Hubo silencio, el cuál Sasuke aprovechó para respira y terminar con la pelirroja. Los curiosos se habían ido, tal vez a esconderse de la furia de Sasuke.

—Así que...coge tus cosas y adiós. Yo terminaré nuestro proyecto… ¡solo! — Karin parecía decepcionada y se fue silenciosamente mirando fríamente a Sakura. La chica de ojos verdes juró que si las miradas matarán, ella estaría muerta en este momento. Pero apenas salió de la puerta de la tienda, la sonrisa de Sakura se extendió de mejilla a mejilla. — ¡Hey! — Habló Naruto, ¡por fin hablo!, si se mantenía callado más tiempo podríamos jurar que era el fin del mundo.

— ¿Ahora qué? — Lo miró fríamente con facciones de aburrimiento. Naruto por su parte iba agrandando más esa sonrisa. — ¡No puedo creer que te hayas dejado engañar por Karin! HAHAHAHAHA, es decir, te lleva al centro comercial a ver una película y después helados… ¿Y tú piensas que van a hacer tarea? HAHAHAHAHHAHHAHA ¡De verdad no sabes nada de mujeres! NADA HAHAHAHAHHA

Algo que odiaba Sasuke más que nada es que un imbécil se le burle…así que… pueden imaginarse lo que sentía. Sakura por su parte estaba muy feliz. _'Mintió sólo porque le daba vergüenza decir que estaba con Karin'_ pero algo en ella hizo 'click'… Otra vez estaba dejándose llevar por sus conclusiones, así que decidió preguntar justo cuando Sasuke se preparaba para golpear al chico que todavía se burlaba de él y causar otro escándalo.

—Sasuke-kun…

Sasuke se detuvo y la miró. — ¿Qué? —

— ¿Por qué no nos dijiste que estabas con Karin?

—Eso no te importa…

— ¿Pero estás saliendo con ella? Dime la verdad por favor…

Sasuke suspiró, otra vez con lo mismo. — ¿De verdad importa? —

—A mí…sí— sonrió Sakura.

—No estoy saliendo con ella y nunca lo haré.

— ¡Siiii~! Jajaja—, celebró abalanzándose contra él para abrazarlo, apoyo entonces su cabeza sobre el hombro del Uchiha, su aliento rozaba el cuello de éste haciéndole cosquillas y por consiguiente, formando una sonrisa en el rostro de Sasuke.

Naruto por otro lado habría dejado de sonreír al observar la escena._ 'De verdad lo ama…'_ Se entristeció. "Bueno si ya terminaron de abrasarse y de hacer su extraña relación más fuerte me voy." Sakura notó su tristeza. —Gracias Naruto, por acompañarme hasta aquí.— Se acercó y le dio un beso en la mejilla. El sonrojándose, solo asintió, dio una falsa sonrisa y se fue.

— ¿No crees que deberías hablar con él? — le recomendó Sasuke, —ya sabes para que no se ilusione más contigo…da pena. —

—Lo he hecho Sasuke-kun, es sólo que no me entiende.

— ¿Por qué le gustas tanto? A veces actúa como si tu le pertenecieras…Es molesto— Sakura necesito 5 minutos para procesarlo.

— ¿Te molesta que sea posesivo conmigo? — Sonrió. Sasuke, por otra parte se dio cuenta de lo que dijo e inventó una excusa.

—Es decir Naruto actúa como tu actúas con respecto a mí— Sasuke sonrió mientras veía lo molesta que estaba Sakura por su comentario.

— ¡Ja! Saca esa cara y déjame llevarte a casa.—

Sakura asintió y los dos dejaron ese lugar.


	2. Discusión

.oOo.

_Before you met me  
>I was a wreck<br>But things were kind of heavy  
>You brought me to life<em>

.oOo.

Definitivamente, ya era tarde, muy tarde. Sasuke se alarmó por el gran tráfico que había ¿Cómo se supone que iba a terminar su proyecto, si tenía que comenzar a hacerlo desde cero y también tenía que llevar a Sakura a su casa? _'Esta es la última vez que me ofrezco a llevarla…' _pensaba desesperado, puesto que para un Uchiha más importante era el trabajo o las tareas a la seguridad de sus amigos. Suena cruel, es verdad, pero en el mundo de los negocios, al cual quería entrar algún día, no existía la palabra 'amigos'.

Sakura, mientras tanto, también se impacientaba quería ya llegar a su casa, quería recuperar el sueño que Ino le había quitado. Se sentía aburrida, ¡Sasuke no habla!, ¿es acaso tan serio? Giró su cabeza para mirarlo, el tan concentrado en ver cuando se despejaba la vía, no notó que su copiloto de cabello rosa lo observaba pensando en que decirle. Pero su mirada se perdió en las increíblemente hermosas facciones de él. Le encantaba rodo de Sasuke: su manera de hablar, la manera en que su cabello cae por su rostro, su perfecta nariz, y en especial esos hermosos ojos que la miraban con duda mientras ponía una mueca de confusión… ¡espera! La atrapó mirándolo de nuevo de esa forma tan soñadora.

Sakura al darse cuenta de eso, viró su cabeza hacia la ventana y se puso más roja que un tomate._ '¡Dios! Ha de pensar que soy rara… ¿Por qué siempre me quedo viéndolo así?'_ pensó una avergonzada Sakura.

"¿Por qué me observabas así?"

"¿Eh? ¿Así cómo Sasuke-kun?..." Mintió Sakura tratando de evadir el tema y Sasuke le dio una mirada de 'ya sabes de lo que hablo', entonces ella decidió disculparse. "Lo siento…" dijo avergonzada y bajando la cabeza. Sasuke ignoró esto, puesto que recordó que la biblioteca municipal quedaba cerca de la casa de Sakura. Se le ocurrió una idea.

"¿Sakura, podrías acompañarme a la biblioteca para hacer mi investigación? Luego te dejaré en casa lo prometo."

"SI" fue la única respuesta de Sakura.

La biblioteca yacía sola y sin supervisión pues casi todos, a excepción de la bibliotecaria, quien había sido sobornada con nada más y nada menos que $100 por parte del Uchiha para que la mantuviera abierta mientras el terminaba la recolección de datos para su proyecto. Su compañera se había aburrido de verlo en silencio, metiendo y sacando libros sobre producto interno bruto de los años ochenta más un montón de cosas que para ella eran muy aburridas. Intentando no quedarse dormida, luchaba con sus párpados quienes caían constantemente. Sasuke la observaba por la esquina de sus orbitas levemente sonriendo, era una escena muy divertida para él… _'Es como ver a un cachorro intentando no quedarse dormido', _pensaba.

"¿Por qué no buscas algo en la sección de ciencia ficción? Ya sabes para que te mantengas entretenida." Le comentó. Al oír su voz, Sakura despertó un poco y restregó sus ojos y se dirigió a sacar un libro. Sus ojos brillaron al encontrar uno muy interesante: Crepúsculo. "¡Oh, mira lo que encontré Sasuke-kun!", sostuvo la portada contra la cara de Sasuke lográndolo incomodar un poco. "Es otra de esas estúpidas historias que te gustan." Comentó riéndose un poco, sabía que esto molestaría a Sakura.

"¡ESTAS LOCO! Es el mejor libro que he leído. No sabes nada de literatura moderna", le aseguró. "Si le llamas literatura a un porquería irreal…. Y además, es el único libro que has leído" Le respondió en tono burlón, ella se limitó a ignorarlo pues se dio cuenta que el sólo quería molestarla. Pero después pensaría en una forma de molestarlo a él. Una vez más cayó el silencio entre los dos. Después de unos 15 minutos Sasuke, notó de nuevo la lucha de Sakura por no quedarse dormida. El no era muy conversador que digamos. Pero la curiosidad le ganó. Cosa muy poco común en él.

"Sólo pasas con sueño últimamente ¿Acaso no duermes?" fue su pregunta, mientras escribía en su cuaderno de notas enmascarando así su curiosidad y preocupación. Sakura lo miró y tardo en procesar lo que le dijo, el sueño de verdad la está afectando.

"Son muchas cosas…" dijo en tono bajo, esperando que Sasuke haya olvidado que le estaba preguntando algo. Pero se sorprendió al ver que Sasuke la vio frunciendo el ceño. Una incógnita que estaba dispuesto a averiguar _'¿Qué le podrá estar pasando?'_ era lo que rondaba por su mente.

"¿Recuerdas cuando falte casi una semana a clases?" Sasuke asintió y siguió escribiendo en su cuaderno. "No fue porque tenía una infección en la garganta-" pausó mientras sus ojos se nublaban. "La cosa es…que…mis padres no estaban bien"

"¿A qué te refieres? ¿Están enfermos? ¿Problemas económicos?"

"No… nada de eso" Sakura lo miró ¿Sería bueno decirle la verdad a Sasuke? La verdad es que eso ya no le importaba, tenía que contárselo a alguien, ya había aguantado suficiente, no podía guardarse esto, no más. No soportaría otros cinco meses de silencio.

"¿Y bien?" Sasuke la interrogó, el debía saber, no sólo era su constante somnolencia, sino su falta de apetito, su repentina pérdida de peso…son cosas que se notan.

Sakura contuvo sus lágrimas, decidió confesar. "Mis padres… ya no se quieren. Actualmente se están divorciando", sus ojos nunca dejaron de mirarlo, como buscando consuelo y comfort, alguien quien la sostuviese o que por lo menos le pusiera una mano en la espalda, alguien que le dé una señal de que todo pasa por algo, que tal vez, el divorcio de sus padres la llevaría a una mejor vida. Pero este no fue el caso, ya que Sasuke sólo se limitó a mirarla y poner una expresión de pena. Sakura odiaba esa cara.

"Pero estoy bien," le sonrió, "estoy bien, es decir es lo mejor para mi mamá y para mí, papá siempre nos miente, dice que está en el trabajo cuando las dos sabemos que no es así, ¿quién quiere vivir en un ambiente en el que la mentira y deshonestidad está en el aire?" su pobre intento de mentira no convenció a Sasuke.

"¿Por qué no me contaste antes? No puedes guardarte eso. No puedes seguir con esa carga. Eres una hipócrita después de todo" Sakura no podía creer lo que el acababa de decir. La expresión del Uchiha nunca cambió, seriedad y frialdad reflejaban sus ojos. Sin embargo, éstos eran una máscara, lo que no sabía Sakura era la furia que emanaba de Sasuke, el hecho que ella le haya cargado con eso desde hace mucho no le gustaba para nada.

"¡¿P-P-or qué me-e dices e-eso?" Sakura se levantó violentamente de la mesa en la cual estaban sentados, un par de lágrimas escaparon de sus ojos. "Recuerda lo que me dijiste hace años: 'Nunca guardes tus angustias, compártelas con nosotros, para eso estamos…tus amigos son el único escape de la soledad'" Sus palabras, sin embargo, no lograron entrar en su cabeza. "¡Eso no viene al caso, maldición!" volvió a reclamar más lágrimas hacían un recorrido por sus mejillas.

"Deja de gritar, no te estoy hablando en ese tono. Estás muy sensible, eso te pasa por guardarte las cosas. No puedes andar por el mundo aconsejándome si ni tú misma sigues tus consejos. Si vas a ser así, ni te molestes en preguntarme que me pasa cuando tenga un problema." Implicó con racionalidad Sasuke.

"Te lo estoy diciendo ahora, o ¿no?" respondió Sakura, Sasuke se levanto de su silla y se acercó a ella. "Sólo lo hiciste porque te pregunté, porque noté que estabas mal, si hubiera sido despistado como Naruto, hace rato hubieras muerto por la depresión."

"¡Entonces por qué no preguntaste antes! Yo siempre me preocupo por ti cuando te veo mal, así sea en lo más mínimo, siempre te pregunto. Tú me has estado observando, pero es como si no te importase mi bienestar. Sólo quieres saber porque no podías descifrar qué me pasaba."

En ese momento él entendió, tal vez no había cambiado como él pensaba. Todo este tiempo había estado tan ocupado con sus proyectos que había ignorado el estado de ánimo de sus amigos. Se sintió culpable. "Lo siento" le dijo despacio. Un Uchiha nunca se disculpa, pero es su amiga y la acaba de hacer llorar. "No es tu culpa, además no estoy mal te lo dije. Sólo quería escuchar eso." Sakura le sonrió a Sasuke. "¿Escuchar qué?" le pregunto confundido. "Tu voz…Ahora sé que si te preocupas por mí. Al menos te disculpaste…Gracias."

Sasuke se acercó más y llevó sus manos a las mejillas de Sakura, limpiando sus lágrimas. "Deja de llorar, tus ojos están rojos, cuando te deje en tu casa, no quiero que tus padres piensen que te he drogado o algo." Al toque de Sasuke, ella se ruborizó solo un poco. Todavía sentía que quería llorar. "Si", fue lo único que salió de los labios de Sakura.

"Ya terminé…te llevaré a tu casa."

* * *

><p>El auto estaba silencioso de nuevo. Esta vez Sakura no admiraba las sexis facciones de Sasuke, sino que mantenía su mirada hacia la ventana. Y Sasuke no se encontraba concentrado en el tráfico tanto como antes, ahora tenía cierta atención en el infinito silencio de su amiga.<p>

"No es tan malo…" Sakura rompió el silencio. El chico de cabello oscuro se cuestionaba mentalmente que pasaba por la cabeza de ella. Su mirada perdida en alguna parte afuera de la ventana del carro ¿A qué se estará refiriendo? "Al menos mamá me regala cosas, creo que piensa llenar el vacío que papá dejó cuando se fue de casa." _'Espera… ¿su papá ya se mudo a otro lado?'_

"Puedes creer que mamá me regalo una cama tamaño _King_ sólo para mí, también me está dejando comprar cosas por catálogo y ya no me sigue sirviendo espinacas… me está malcriando mucho, hasta e deja hacer las dietas que quiero."

El sólo la escuchó, tal vez eso era lo que ella quería que alguien la escuhe. "Sakura, alguna vez pasé por esto, afortunadamente mis papas se reconciliaron antes de firmar los papeles… tal vez ellos sólo necesiten hablar."

"¡Cómo quisiera que se hablaran! Ni si quiera se pueden ver" le respondió, de nuevo alterada. Sasuke decidió no seguir con el tema, todavía está dolida por el divorcio de sus padres, así que decidió cambiar de tema. "Oye…si todavía quieres ver esa película…van a estrenar 'Luna Nueva' mañana… ¿Quieres ir a verla? Ya sabes Naruto, tu y yo."

Sakura se sorprendió, ¿desde cuándo Sasuke quería ver una película de vampiros? Su cara mostraba sorpresa, casi tanto que hasta olvido el tema de sus padres. "¿Por qué me miras así? ¿Quieres ir o no? Yo pago."

Sakura sonrió "Si quiero… ¡me gustaría mucho!"

"Ya estamos aquí…" Ya se encontraban estacionados a fuera de la casa de Sakura.

"¡Tan rápido! Sasuke-kun, gracias."

Una vez afuera de la puerta principal de la casa de Sakura, Sasuke se despidió acariciándole la cabeza, despeinándola un poco. Cosa que dejó muy sorprendida a la chica. "No llores más, no le quites el puesto a Naruto, tu sabes que es el llorón y más sensible del grupo" Sakura rió, pues era la verdad, Naruto podía llegar a ser más sensible que ella cuando estaba sus días…si saben a lo que me refiero.

"Sasuke-kun…sólo mantente alejado de esa tonta. Se te puede pegar la idiotez."

"Lo haré en cuánto dejes de espiarme, acosadora."

"Cállate, ¡no lo soy!"

Una sonrisa adornó las facciones de Sasuke.

"No te pongas celosa, no saldré con ella… aún."

Sakura se molestó, pero sabía que era una broma así que decidió seguir con el juego.

"Claro haz lo que quieras." Se acercó entonces a abrazarlo. "Te quiero…y mucho"

Sasuke volvió a acariciar su cabeza de la misma manera que antes. "Ya está bien, me tengo que ir. Nos vemos mañana. Anda a dormir y más te vale que comas."

Sakura se separó de él, le regalo a su última sonrisa del día, y entró en su casa. Sasuke por otro lado, subió en su carro y se dirigió a su casa. Pensando en el loco día que había sido hoy, sonreía al recordar la cara de Sakura cuando los vio, a Karin y a él, juntos. Por alguna razón ahora adoraba verla molesta y celosa. _'Es tan fastidiosa…que da risa'_

* * *

><p>Una vez adentro se dio cuenta que su mamá no se encontraba en casa, eso se había hecho costumbre desde que sus padres estaban en esa situación. La tristeza volvió a ella. Cómo odiaba su casa ahora, <em>'Una pesadilla de la que quiero despertar'<em>.

Revisó su celular y habían 13 llamadas perdidas de Ino. _'Debo llamar a esa cerda, debe estar preocupada…cuando le cuente se va a morir'_ Pero una vez en su cama, el sueño la invitaba de nuevo a viajar a un mundo donde todo era perfecto. _'Gracias Sasuke-kun' _fue lo último que pensó antes de caer en la invitación de la noche para dormir.

Otro sonido la molestó cuando estaba en sus sueños. _'¡Qué fastidio!'_, ¿Qué podía estarla molestando a estas alturas de la madrugada? No era su celular, ni tampoco la estrepitosa voz de su madre tratando de que no se retrase para ir a la escuela. Sonaba más como… ¡su reloj despertador!

Rápidamente despertó de su sueño, apagó la alarma y miró la hora, no era la madrugada como había pensado eran las 6:30 am, tiempo en el que diariamente se despertaba para arreglarse e ir al colegio. Volvió a recostarse y abrazó la almohada recordando su sueño: había soñado que Sasuke, le estaba cantando 'Teenage dream' de Katy Perry, el escenario del sueño una copia exacta de cuando cantaron esa misma canción en Glee, ese estúpido show que Sakura tanto odiaba, pero que veía debido al aburrimiento que le causaban sus tardes.

'_Sasuke-kun fue muy amable conmigo ayer, extrañamente muy amable.' _Comenzó a pensar en su relación con Sasuke, eran amigos es verdad, pero con el tiempo ella no podía dejar de sentir que él está cambiando, pensó que tal vez el curso de economía en el cual lo pusieron sus padres, lo estaba haciendo madurar. Tal vez el se está dando cuenta que el amor no es un estorbo como él dice, y que quería intentar tener una novia. Y una novia, para un Uchiha, debería ser alguien que esté a la altura, alguien inteligente, audaz, madura y hermosa, básicamente una super mujer. _'Suena exagerado'_, pensó ¿Pero es que acaso un super hombre no necesita de una super mujer? Luego muchas más preguntas comenzaron a aparecer en su mente ¿Acaso ella está a la altura de Sasuke? ¿Sasuke querrá algo con ella? Pero en realidad hoy no quería pensar en él. Sólo quería pensar en que iba a hacer si su papá ganaba la custodia. Ella ama a su padre, pero no quería irse a vivir a otro país. La verdad es, que sus padres se odiaban tanto que querían alejarse lo más posible. Si Marte fuera habitable y de fácil acceso, sería la opción perfecta para su papá ahora.

"Sakura…Amor ¡Vas a llegar tarde!"

"¡Cierto, las clases!, En seguida bajo mamá."

Dicho y hecho se alistó para otro día más de clases.

.oOo.


	3. Aquello que debe quedar en el pasado

**Hola! Lamento muuuucho haberme demorado tanto. He tenido tanto en mi mente, mucho que estudiar...decisiones que tomar. Espero disfruten y comenten. Ya se viene Hinata! :D**

**Por fa comenten :)**

* * *

><p><em>¡Qué sueño~!<em>

Gritó en su cabeza. La sola idea de tener que estar aquí durante siete horas la mataba. Nada más que libros, lecciones, maestros pervertidos o aburridos y lo peor: Karin estaba en su clase. En esta mañana ya todos se habían enterado del pequeño incidente de ayer. Algunos curiosos, que lamentablemente estaban ahí justo en el lugar indicado y en el tiempo correcto para tomar una foto de ella agarrándose los mechones con Karin. _Maldito Facebook_, volvió a pensar en cuanto vio a un par mirarla raro desde el otro lado del pasillo. Bueno que más da; igual, ella estaba acostumbrada a las miradas feas. Desde que tiñó su cabello rosa, ella ha sido mirada de muchas maneras… _Así que miren bien perras_, que habrá un show más tarde, en cuanto Karin la viera entrar al salón de clases. Al acercarse al salón escuchó el típico barullo de un montón de estudiantes hablando antes de que el profesor llegase.

Sakura había llegado atrasada con treinta minutos, pero el estar en su clase eso no importaba mucho ya que Kakashi-sensei llegaba usualmente con una hora de retraso.

'_Está bien… respira hondo, sólo entra y no mires a nadie más que a Ino. Asustarse no es una opción, Haruno.' _Se alentó a sí misma, puesto que por muy fuerte que sea su carácter no manejaba muy bien la presión y vergüenza. Sólo bastó un pie en el salón para que todo cambiara… veinte miradas en ella, miles de susurros al aire, la mirada enfadada de Ino y una sonrisa burlona en la cara de Sasuke, era todo lo que le bastó para ponerse roja como un tomate. Silenciosamente dio unos pasos grandes y torpes hasta su asiento al final de la fila. _Esquina izquierda, al lado de Ino,_ siempre se recordaba eso. Tomó asiento, miró a su alrededor y sintió que la sangre se le iba a los pies cuando notó que Karin no había llegado _aún_ a la clase. Suspiro de alivio, pero se volvió a tensar cuando sintió la mirada del resto.

"**¡Maldición! ¿Qué rayos les pasa a todos? ¿Acaso no saben cómo disimular? ¡Se susurra, no se mira!"**

Sakura vio sorprendida a su amiga/enemiga defendiéndola (digamos) de la multitud que no sabía cómo disimular. En ese momento todos se paralizaron de miedo, es verdad cuando dicen que Ino es una fiera porque si la hacen enojar… bueno, sólo pregúntenle al genio del curso, Shikamaru. Los molestos compañeros pasaron a hacer sus actividades diarias, eso quería decir que pasaron a otro chisme, voltearon la página para no enfrentar la furia rubia de Ino.

"¿Ves? Es por eso que nadie se mete conmigo… Me respetan." Dijo orgullosa, como si fuera alguna clase de autoridad, y es que en verdad, Ino es toda una celebridad en su colegio. Ella siendo rubia y perfecta en físico era todo el sueño de los chicos, ya que una fiera indomable con perfecta sonrisa, ojos hipnotizantes y una figura de reloj de arena despampanante inspiraba el respeto en chicos y hombres que querían algo de ella. En cambio las mujeres la envidiaban y mejor aún para ella, le temían. Todas ellas sabían que podías lograr si hacías enojar a Ino y a sus uñas de acrílico. No era muy bonito que digamos. Sakura la observó aburridamente frunciendo el ceño.

"No te respetan… te temen…" comentó divertida al final de la frase. Muchas veces es bueno ser amiga de alguien tan influyente como Ino. "Gracias Ino, estaba segura que iba a perder la cordura en ese momento." Le sonrió.

"¿A quién le importa? ¿Por qué no me contestaste los mensajes? ¡Te escribí en tu muro y no lo vistes! Te llamé y no respondiste… ¿Por qué soy la última en enterarme de esto?" cruzó sus brazos en espera de una respuesta, Sakura mientras tanto no le preocupaba que su amiga se _"preocupase"_ de su bienestar, ya que todo lo que quería Ino era saber el chisme antes que otros. ¡Ah sí! Otra función de Ino dentro del colegio: Reina de los chismes.

"Es que llegué tarde y cansada a mi casa, lo siento." Sacó su cuaderno para alistar todo antes que llegué Kakashi-sensei.

"Dicen las malas lenguas que llegaste tarde debido a que pasaste un _placentero_ rato en el auto de Sasuke… Los vieron irse juntos. ¿Qué pasó exactamente?" Sonrió la rubia pícaramente, añadiendo el doble sentido a la palabra placentero. Sakura mientras tanto moría de vergüenza una vez más, pero mentiría si dijera que no estaba un poco feliz por ese chisme. Eso significaba que todos creían que Sasuke era su novio, así que habría menos chicas detrás de él.

"¡NO! Cerda, ¿Qué diablos tienen todos en sus malditas cabezas? No soy una cualquiera que lo haría en un carro." Refunfuño.

"Entonces, ¿Dónde lo hicieron?"

"¡En ningún lado!" Gritó para encontrarse de nuevo con las miradas examinadoras de toda la clase. Sakura se limitó a hundirse en su asiento y rogar que la tragara la tierra.

"¡Ash! Está bien, no le cuentes nada a tu mejor amiga, ¡malvada!" Ino le dijo muy triste. Sakura odiaba eso puesto que la rubia era muy persuasiva y cuando quería sacarte información la obtenía y hasta más.

"Ok! Te contaré, no te enojes cerda." Al terminar de contarle todo Ino no pudo contener la felicidad por su amiga y como toda arma escándalos tuvo que gritarlo al mundo.

"**¡Le gustas a SAS—!" **Esta vez el que se volteó a mirar fue el mismo Sasuke, quien desde antes se había percatado que era él de quien hablaban. Mirando a Sakura sospechosamente notó que la mano de la pelirosa posaba incriminatoriamente sobre la bocona Ino. Sakura se limitó a sonreír inocentemente, justo como su mamá le había enseñado. Sasuke sin embargo no lo compró pero para suerte de ambas decidió ignorarlo.

"¡Cerda! ¿Qué acaso no te puedes guardar nada? Y no, no le gusto. Ha estado actuando más cariñoso, pero no ha mostrado mayor interés en mi." Dijo triste, su mirada nublado pues desde los trece ha querido atenciones privilegiadas por parte de Sasuke. _Pero es tan frío como el hielo._

"Bueno eso es algo, Sai aún piensa que somos amigos…" Ino respondió quejándose. Por semanas ha tratado de levantarse a Sai, este sin embargo no muestra ninguna emoción.

"Te digo que es gay, Ino."

"¡Me niego a aceptarlo hasta que me bese, frente!"

"En tus sueños…"

"¡¿Cómo? Por lo menos YO sí tengo experiencias con chicos." Lo dijo en un tono muy dominante, como sacándolo a relucir y restregándolo en la enorme frente de su amiga. Esto sin duda no afectaba a Sakura, ella muy tranquila bostezó en respuesta y luego con valentía, añadió.

"Eso obviamente no viene al caso…" Iba a seguir con la conversación pero de casualidad posó sus ojos jade al asiento del frente, ahí observó a Naruto quien no había dicho ninguna palabra en todo el tiempo que había estado allí. _Ni si quiera me saludo._

"Naruto, hola…" Se estiró para tocar el hombro del rubio, Naruto ni se inmutó ante su amiga saludándolo. Sólo alzó su mano para dedicarle un hola muy callado. Sin duda, seguía enojado por lo de ayer. Sakura no pudo resistir su desaprobación, entonces rápidamente ignoró los balbuceos sin fin de Ino sobre las mil y un formas de levantarse a Sai; y se dirigió al asiento de Naruto para ponerse al frente. Sakura odia ser ignorada, se nota ¿No?

"Oye…" lo miró desafiantemente, "…deja de ser un llorón y supéralo de una vez. El que estés enojado conmigo no significa que vayas a actuar como un idiota, así que compórtate." Ojos azules se elevaron para conectarse con los de ella con un aire de fastidio y de altruismo. Sakura inmediatamente miró hacia abajo y allí estaba.

"Estoy ocupado copiando la tarea de Sasuke, así que no te enojes. Déjame en paz Sakura-chan." Su tono era muy serio, casi la hacía extrañar al tonto Naruto que ella tanto ama y respeta. Arrugo su frente en preocupación. ¿Tan enojado estaba que intentaba disimularlo para que ella no se preocupara? Abrió su boca para disculparse…

"Muy bien, buenos días a todos…Emm…Me retrasé porque-"

"En serio sensei, por favor no diga nada… preferimos que no diga nada antes de que trate de mentirnos, no tenemos nueve." Kiba se levanto de su sueño para decirle eso. A veces Kakashi-sensei inventaba las peores excusas, sólo en kínder se las podrían creer. Kakashi se limitó a sonreír y a sacar su libro pervertido delante de todos. "Chicos su tarea de hoy es conversar bajo para que yo termine de leer este capítulo." Soltó una risita cómplice, sólo el mayor de los pervertidos podría imaginarse de que se trata ese libro.

"Naruto…" Sakura tocó su mano al ver que el ni se movía a verla. "… ¿Por qué estas tan molesto? Sasuke y yo, no tenemos nada."

"¿Pero tú lo quieres a él no? Es decir, quieres algo con él." Era una afirmación no una pregunta. Sakura se sonrojó por un momento pero en este instante sólo quería hacer las paces con Naruto. "Después de todo lo que ha ocurrido Sakura-chan, pensé que te estaba empezando a gustar…"

"Lo siento, sí lo quiero mucho y no cómo amigo. Ya lo hemos hablado, yo te amo…pero eres como un hermano para mí. Y lo que ocurrió en el pasado se va a quedar allí, ¿me entiendes? Ya lo hemos hablado muchas veces" Todo esto lo dijo en susurros asegurándose que la metida de Ino no se las arregle para escuchar.

"Lo dices como si te avergonzara lo que pasó…" Dijo Naruto muy triste, bajó su cabeza y suspirando profundamente se incorporó. "Pero está bien, si tu lo amas… no te voy a obligar a quererme…" Con esto último sonrió con tristeza. Siempre que sonreía tu podías sentir la alegría que Naruto irradiaba, pero esta vez fue una sonrisa rara y sin brillo. Sakura siendo tan perceptiva se dio cuenta pero decidió dejarlo así para no agregar más leña al fuego. Con una sonrisa regreso a su puesto.

"¿Y bien qué era todo ese secreteo?" _Curiosa Ino, curiosa Ino._

"Nada… sólo se estaba disculpando conmigo." Sakura se puso a pensar en lo que Naruto había dicho un momento atrás…

_Lo dices como si te avergonzara lo que pasó…_

El hecho era que SÍ le daba mucha vergüenza, y que quería olvidarlo… ¿Es qué acaso siempre se lo va a recordar? Ellos quedaron que _eso_ quedaría enterrado. Aún así lo único que quería era olvidar eso, mantener su amistad con Naruto y seguir al lado de Sasuke ¿Por qué es tan condenadamente complicado? Las facciones de Sakura ya no sostenían una sonrisa, es más reflejaban remordimiento y arrepentimiento. Mordió su labio, hasta que comenzó a sangrar.

"¡Oye Sakura! Basta… te estás lastimando" Ino la sacudió de su trance. Sólo ahí sintió el sabor metálico en su boca… Maldición, no le gustaba es sabor. Maldición, todos la están mirando de nuevo, hasta Kakashi-sensei…

"Sakura… ¿estás bien?" preguntó su profesor preocupado. Ella posó sus dedos en la herida y se limpió la sangre. Sonriendo con vergüenza y recordando que debía insultar a Ino por gritar después de esto, con su alegre voz dijo: "¡Mejor que nunca! Ajaja" Maldijo su risita nerviosa en ese momento, es precisamente esa risita la que hacía a Sasuke preocuparse.

_¿Por qué diablos me estoy preocupando tanto?_ Pensó alarmado.

"¿Acaso eres tonta Ino?" Sakura la miraba con desprecio pero no pudo evitar suavizar sus facciones al ver la cara de preocupación de Ino. La rubia había estado echándole el ojo a su amiga desde hace unas cuatro semanas atrás. No comía bien, no dormía bien, sus notas han bajo unas décimas… pero para ser Sakura, la geniecilla del curso, unas décimas eran motivo de alarma y más se preocupó hoy al verla morderse ese labio con tanta fuerza. Sakura hacía eso cuando estaba muy estresada o cuando pensaba demasiado. Pero estaban en la clase de Kakashi…es decir… ¿Qué hay que pensar? ¿De qué hay que estresarse? No tenía sentido. L menos de que tenga problemas en su casa, pero Sakura no le había contado nada. Ella siempre le contaba cosas.

"Lo siento, estoy preocupada por ti." Dijo con ojos de cachorro, esperando ningún reclamo por parte de su mejor amiga, por haber gritado de esa forma.

"Está bien, no importa. No hay nada de que preocuparse." Sakura le sonrió, en cambio Ino, no sabía si creerle. Después de todo, las sonrisas de Sakura siempre eran engañosas. Además ella sólo retomaba ese antiguo complejo de morderse el labio cuando estaba o estresada o preocupada por algo, normalmente por notas o puntajes o trabajos extras. Pero no podía ser eso...es decir... estaban en la clase del profesor más vago y menos exigente de todo Konoha. ¡Por Dios! ¿Qué diablos le pasaba a su amiga? No comía bien, no dormía (y eso lo podía decir por las ojeras en la ahora no tan linda cara de su amiga), sus notas había bajado décimas, pero para una geniecilla como Sakura ésto es motivo d alarma. Ino por primera vez en su rubia y superficial vida quería saber y no por el hecho de tener el chisme antes que los demás, sino por que genuinamente se preocupaba por la pelirrosa.

Sakura por el contrario no podía dejar de pensar en su situación. Sus padres la presionaban para escoger entre los dos, su amiga queriéndole sacar los secretos a punta de espadas, y ahora Naruto queriéndole restregar _**eso**_ que ya estaba muerto y enterrado hace un año. No podía creerlo, simplemente no podía. Con una simple oración Naruto le recordó lo que había pasado o no (porque ni ella lo sabía). Lo que sí sabía era que iba a estar debatiendo en su cabeza acerca del divorcio y acerca de los sentimientos de Naruto hacia ella, que en este momento, eran más que fastidiosos. Era algo que simplemente debía parar. No quería lastimarlo más, no quería ilusionarlo más y sin duda tampoco quería alejarlo de su vida. Pues Naruto en sí, era como una luz para ella. Pero algo debía dejarle en claro al rubio, _**eso**_ debía quedar en el pasado. Fue un error, y los errores no se vuleven a repetir, no si eres Sakura Haruno.


	4. Mal tercio

**Primero que todo quiero pedir mil disculpas por no haber actualizado recientemente. Estuve dando examenes y deje la computadora en manos de mi hermano, porque si no (enfrentémoslo) no iba a concentrarme como debía. La cosa es que cuando terminé mis exámenes, mi _hermoso y liiiindo_ hermano me había formateado la computadora y borrado los archivos en los cuales tenía los capítulos escritos. No les miento, este capítulo...estaba increíble, estaba totalmente inspirada pero *suspiro* lo perdí así que tengo que reescribir todo. Lamento mucho el restraso.**

**Comenten y pongame sus reviews. Si tienen una sugerencia no sean tímidos y deganme. :)**

* * *

><p>Gracias a Dios que este infernal día ha terminado. No es que la haya pasado aburrido sin Sakura-chan y el bastardo de Sasuke, es solo que ¡estar solo con Shikamaru y Choji es aburrido! ¡Uno se la pasa comiendo, mientras que el otro solo pasa durmiendo! Tenía tantas ganas de hablar con Sakura-chan...de pedirle disculpas...de abrazarla... ¡pero no! Esta vez no soy yo el que se tiene que disculpar ¡Siempre soy ignorado por ambos! Siempre se pierden en su mundo de novios (aunque Teme diga que no la ama); y yo como siempre...el violinista. Me estresa tanto que después de todo Sakura-chan me siga viendo como un amigo, mientras que Teme ni la mira, ni aprecia una buena mujer cuando la tiene a la vista<em>. ¡Maldito Sasuke!<em> En seguida me arrepiento de este pensamiento. Sasuke, no es un maldito, **es mi amigo**. Inhale profundamente para dejar escapar un suspiro. _¿Por qué se me vienen estos pensamientos? ¿Es que acaso amo tan ciegamente a Sakura-chan? _**¿Se podría llamar amor a eso?** _Mmm...¡Qué confusión! _Al salir por las puertas principales de mi colegio, yo esperaría ver a Kiba para irnos a jugar video juegos y después caminar hasta casa, ya que vivo cerca de la suya. Pero **¡no!**Me los tenía que encontrar a ellos ¿Por qué ambos me miran con esa cara de preocupación? Hago como si no los veo y trato de pasar de largo, pero Sasuke me bloquea.

"¿A dónde vas, baka?" Dice con sarcasmo y sonriendo, pero no tengo ganas de jugar a odiarnos...No tengo ganas de hacer nada. Sakura por otro lado, me sonrió tiernamente y se pone adelante de Sasuke.

"Tenemos que hablar contigo." Usando ese tono de voz que ella sabe que me trae loco. Pero ya me cansó... _Nunca creí que tendría que rendirme ante algo, nunca creí que tendría que renunciar a ella. Esta única vez, me rendiré_...no tratare de ser bueno para ella. _Nunca seré bueno para ella.  
><em>  
>"Sakura-chan que sea rápido, tengo algo que hacer después de clases."<p>

¿Por qué me miran como si estuviera mintiendo?

"¿Qué se supone que tienes que hacer que es más importante que estar con nosotros?" La pregunta de Sakura-chan me molesta. Como si no tuviera algo más importante que hacer en mi vida.

"Vamos al cine. Recuerda que le prometimos a Sakura." Dice molesto, obvio del por qué está enojado…Tendrá que gastar dinero en cosas que no quiere. TACAÑO.

"No tengo dinero. Lo siento." Les respondo de una manera muy fría y seria, mientras veo la cara de Sakura-chan cambiar a una mueca de dolor ¡No me gusta contestar así! Pero que más da... ¡En serio no tengo dinero! ¡Nunca lo tengo! Por eso trabajo, para tener dinero y poder salir con Sakura-chan y Sasuke. Pero me gaste todo lo que tenía en esa revista porno y en la cena que tuve con ese abuelo pervertido, de quien saque esta leve curiosidad por la pornografía.

"Yo me adelante y las compre para los tres." Dijo Ricky Rincón sosteniendo las entradas en frente mío. La cara de Sakura-chan brillo en alegría al ver que Sasuke ha salvado el día de nuevo.

"¡Si~! ¡Ahora si podemos ir todos! ¡Vamos en el auto de Sasuke, yo pido ir adelante!" Gritó anunciándoles a todos a donde **iban.** Si, **iban**. Yo no voy, tengo que trabajar. Los vi alejarse, tan ocupados estaban hablando entre ellos que ni se dieron cuenta que yo no estaba caminando a su lado. Como siempre tan ensimismados entre ellos dos. Al estar a ocho metros, Sasuke se volteó.

"¿Vienes o no? La película empieza pronto." Me miro muy sospechosamente.

"Te digo que tengo algo que hacer. Vayan ustedes." Les sonreí falsamente, de verdad quiero ir con ellos. ¿Pero de que me sirve ir si seré violinista de nuevo? Además tengo trabajo... ¡_Mierda! Voy a llegar tarde._Cuando me di cuenta que iba a llegar tarde... Corrí hasta mi casa.

* * *

><p>Animar una fiesta es difícil... y lo es más cuando la fiesta es de una chiquilla tan millonaria y amargada como Sasuke. <em>'El terror Hanabi'<em> era llamada por las dos decenas de mimos que fueron contratados para la fiesta, mimos que trataban de animar a la amargada niña como si su vida dependiera de ello. Y no eran los únicos pasando malos ratos. Los invitados, niños de la misma edad, parecían estar allí solo por las increíbles sorpresas que daban si ibas a aquella fiesta, porque mas era el miedo de desearle feliz cumpleaños a la _"adorable" Hanabi-chan_que atreverse a entrar a la pequeña y muy bien improvisada casa del terror que habían logrado fabricar solo para esta fiesta.

Pero solo una de todas esas personas no tenían miedo de la amargada niña. Naruto Uzumaki, mimo a medio tiempo y por necesidad, estaba harto de la pequeña dictadura de la reina de la fiesta. Uno tras uno, veía como sus camaradas mimos hacían presencia ante la gris niña, la cual ni una sonrisa daba...más bien aburrimiento era la emoción dominante en sus facciones. Sus compañeros hacían de todo para hacerla reír, y ella ni una sonrisa, ni si quieran un gesto de aprobación... ¿Cómo puede ser posible que una niña sea tan _gris_? Pensó Naruto. Veía a los mimos que salían: todos maldiciendo y con el 50% menos en su salario. Bueno al menos eso era lo que le había escuchado al papa de Hanabi, un señor igualmente gris.

Ahora le tocaba a él, _¡bueno respira hondo Uzumaki. A ganarte los 25 dólares que te mereces!_ _Hanabi Hyuga prepárate para reír._De la misma forma se alentaba todos los días antes de tratar de hacer su jugada con Sakura-chan, antes de dar un examen o antes de trabajar. Naruto es un optimista empedernido y no iba a dejar que una niña de 10 años le quite eso. Cuando se presento ante ella, notaba su aburrimiento. Luego ella al verlo se mofo se su apariencia.

"**¡JA!** ¡¿Un mimo rubio? ¡Padre sabe que no quería mimos rubios! ¡Los mimos no son rubios! Además mírate...eres muy fornido para ser un mimo y no me gusta la cara que me haces. ¡Por favor! ¡Mira la debilidad de tus mímicas! Que vergüenza. ¡Nah~! Que pérdida de tiempo ¡Fuera! No te quiero aquí." Se cruzó de brazos y sonrió con maldad. Naruto no podía creerlo. _¡Ni si quiera me dio tiempo de nada! ¡Maldito juramento de mimos!_ Si solo pudiera hablar, le daría una cucharada de su propia medicina a esta malcriada. ¡Un mimo rubio no tiene nada de malo!

_¡Una niña amargada, eso es lo que está mal!  
><em>  
>El solo frunció y salió muy enojado de ahí. <strong>"¡SIGUIENTE!"<strong> Fue lo único que escucho, era la voz de _El terror_clamando otra víctima a quien humillar. Bueno, ¡gran talento que tiene para maltratar! Después recordó el despiadado descuento de su sueldo...

"¡Argh... Niña malcriada!" Grito, haciendo algunos niños a su alrededor correr. Era un grito muy espantoso para ser de un adorable mimo. Al observar a los niños gritar y correr, noto una figura que luchaba para mantener una bandeja de sanduches en una mano y otra de vasos de gaseosas. La pobre chica necesita ayuda, ya que estaba perdiendo el balance cuando la horda de niños que Naruto asustó choco contra ella haciéndola tambalearse peligrosamente. Naruto siendo el _"héroe"_ que todos sabían que quería ser, corrió en su ayuda.

* * *

><p><strong>"¡No entiendo que ocurre con Naruto!" <strong>

Dijo otra vez quejándose. Sus gritos se hacían más fuertes porque estábamos encerrados en mi carro. Fue divertido los primeros cinco minutos, pero ahora es solo molesto. No es que me sorprenda su carácter tan explosivo, pero ella siempre ha sido molesta. Momentos como este me hacen pensar... _¿Cómo llegue a ser amigo de alguien así? _Una nerd de cabello rosa y con una actitud que provocaba miedo en los hombres. Claro es fácil sentirse incomodado por ella, pero no si eres como yo. No si eres un Uchiha.

"Déjalo ya... Mañana se le pasara y te pedirá un beso." Sonrió al ver cómo me mira con furia. Su cara es tan chistosa...disfruto al verla intranquila. Odia cuando la molesto con Dobe.

"¡¿Que lo deje? ¡Es como un niño malcriado! Acaso no entiende que no estoy interesada...y lo peor, no puedo decírselo de una forma grosera, como lo hice con Lee-san, le rompería el corazón y me odiara por siempre...** ¡como Lee-san!**" Un momento...Lee no la odia. ¿Por qué está exagerando? Ah, lo olvide...

_Sakura siempre exagera._

"Ese idiota nunca te odiaría...y Lee nunca te odio. Solo se resintió contigo." Dije tratando de calmarla. Suspiro al no entender por qué siempre me toca a mí el trabajo sucio de calmarla. ¿Por qué siempre tengo que lidiar con esta fiera? Pasar las próximas cinco horas con ella no será tan callado y tranquilo como me gusta.

"¡Igual! Tu sabes que no resisto que alguien se enoje conmigo..." El típico puchero que hace siempre que esta triste se dibuja de nuevo en su cara. Es normal que alguien como ella este en un estado en el cual la aprobación social sea importante. Después de todo el teñirse el cabello rosa y la obsesión por mangas y comics no es un acto de rebeldía; es más, es un llamado de atención a sus padres y tal vez a mí, ya que odiamos este tipo de _"arte",_ como Sakura lo hace llamar... _¡Vaya! Parece que tanto visitar psicólogos hizo su efecto en mí._

"Sakura...el nunca se enojará contigo, él **te ama**." Decido molestarla más para cambiar el tema. Me detengo y le hago una seña para que se baje del carro. Siempre es lo mismo, ella siempre distraída mordiéndose el labio para lastimárselo mas. Cuando despierta de sus pensamientos, se dio cuenta de que habíamos llegado. Con una sonrisa sale del carro y se dirige hacia mí para agarrarme del brazo. Yo estoy acostumbrado a caminar así con ella, antes me molestaba y la sacudía. Pero ahora es..._no se_... _¿normal?_El punto es que no me molesta...ni me produce alegría. Nunca estaría con alguien como ella, es muy temperamental.

Ya estábamos a punto de entrar, cuando la observo muy inquieta como si acabara de ver alguien. Me pone más en duda cuando empieza a sonreír y a jalarme en una dirección desconocida, alejándonos de la entrada del cine.

"¡Oh Dios~! ¡Sasori-sempai~!"

¿Quién es Sasori? Comienza a hacerle señas a un tipo pelirrojo que está sentado con una chica en una banca cerca del cine. Ella al ver que el saluda de nuevo, se dirige hacia el desprendiéndose de mi. El chico se ve mayor, me preocupo al pensar que hará ella envuelta con un chico así. No es que me importe, pero en las noticias se escuchan historias horribles... Además de historias de pedófilos. Este tiene cara de eso porque la mira como si fuera la gran cosa y Sakura no es tan maravillosa a la vista.

"¡¿Sasuke-kun? Ven, quiero presentarte a alguien." ¡Oh no aquí vamos de nuevo! ¿Por qué Sakura es tan molesta? Siempre que me presenta a '_alguien_' por lo general ella ya le ha contado a ese _alguien_que está enamorada de mí. Siempre es lo mismo. Sakura sabe que no me gusta la gente extraña y aun así me presenta a sus otros amigos. Me dirijo hacia ellos con mala cara. Al ver que el la está haciendo reír, también noto la cara de aburrida de la otra chica. En serio que esta si esta peor vestida que Karin ¡Puedo verle todo! Al llegar noto como el chico se levanta y la abraza.

"Sasori-sempai...el es Sasuke Uchiha, un amigo." El tipo me sonríe, el hecho de que sea más alto que yo no me intimida.

"Mucho gusto, soy el instructor de tenis de Sakura." Me tiende la mano para que lo salude. ¡Ugh! Odio que la gente haga eso. No me gustan los gérmenes, en especial cuando sus manos se han posado en esa chica.

"Hola..." Como siempre soy antisocial demostrándolo en mi tono desinteresado, y lo hago para que gente estúpida como él no se me acerque. Al ver que no pienso extender mi mano para reunirla con la suya en un saludo, el decide rascarse la nuca y sonreírle a Sakura. Ella...

_¿Por qué se está sonrojando tanto?_

"Sakura, ¿qué película vas a ver?" _Vamos a ver Luna Nueva_. Respondí en mis pensamientos ya que Sakura no paraba de hablar con la chica de ese tipo.

"Oh...si...Luna Nueva." Dice con cierto brillo en sus ojos. De verdad le gustan las películas de vampiros.

"¡Yo también! ¿Quieres que nos sentemos juntos? Así haremos una cita doble."

"Oh no...Sasori-sempai...el es solo mi amigo..." Ríe mientras le toca el hombro ¿Por qué esta actuando tan femenina con él? Es casi como si estuviera coqueteando, y él le sigue el juego muy rápidamente. Me preocupo mas al pensar que este por ser mayor se vaya a propasar ya que con el tiempo he aprendido que Sakura puede ser tan despistada como Naruto, tal vez ni ella sepa que esta coqueteando con él muy efusivamente. _Maldición, me siento aburrido._Busco algo que ver, mientras los tortolos conversan sobre tenistas famosos y mis ojos se posan en la acompañante de ese. Ella me sonríe lujuriosamente y me guiña el ojo, yo en respuesta giro los míos en repulsión. Las mujeres siempre actúan tan desesperadas, menos Sakura que por muy liberal que sea, es recatada en los aspectos en los que una respetable mujer debe ser recatada. Tal vez por eso la tolero mucho más que a esas zorras.

"Bien, entonces ¿nos sentamos juntos?" Cuando me di cuenta _éste_ ya había convencido a Sakura en ver la película juntos. _Maldición_. Ahora tendré que ser educado. No quiero tener que lidiar con _éste_y no quiero hablar con aquella chica que se viste peor que Karin.

"¿Y ella es?" Sakura pregunta de manera curiosa, sonriéndole amablemente a la _zorra_. Digo zorra porque no se su nombre. Siempre le pongo apodos a las personas que no conozco, uno más de mis rasgos antisociales.

"Oh, ella..." Sasori piensa muy bien esa pregunta. Si no la contesta en seguida se va a meter en problemas con la zorra y con Sakura. Ya que a mi amiga no le gustan los hombres que tienen fama de galanes pero no pueden recordar los nombres de sus citas. Para ella, este tipo de hombres son machistas, y ella odia a los machistas. _Escribiría sus nombres en mi deathnote_, no sé qué significa cuando dice eso pero ha de ser algo malo.

**"¡Kin!"**dice enojada mientras se aleja de nosotros. Sakura lo mira con una ceja alzada.

"¿No vas a ir por ella?" Le pregunta de forma incrédula. Sus ojos verdes lo miraban de manera seria, como juzgándolo. Por eso me agrada Sakura, le da su merecido a los imbéciles. Le sonríe. La cara de este era como una gran incógnita. Ya sé lo que viene.

"¿Sabes que, sempai? No lo hagas...tal vez se olvide de ti con la misma velocidad con la cual tu olvidaste su nombre. Típico galán." Se queja virando los ojos y haciendo sus típicas comillas aéreas en la palabra galán. Da la media vuelta, dejándome estupefacto. Tan sorprendido como este pelirrojo. _¿Desde cuándo es tan reclamona?_

"¿Qué ves?" Me dice de forma grosera. Le iba a responder pero se dedico a escapar de mi y corriendo hacia Sakura. Maldije en mi mente. Cuando la alcanzo, ella parecía muy enojada. _¿Qué tipo de relación tiene Sakura con él?_

"Espera, yo..."

"¡Eres un mentiroso! Siempre te jactas que eres un caballero. Pero cuando hablaba con esa chica, me decía lo contrario... ¿por qué mientes?" De nuevo esa mirada incrédula. Yo sonrío nuevamente, me gusta ver como se enfrenta a estúpidos.

"Yo recién la conocí, por eso no me acordaba de su nombre. Lo siento."

"Lo sé, pero mi no me tienes que pedir perdón. Ve por ella. Me dijo que ha estado enamorada de ti mucho tiempo, y que cuando finalmente la invitaste no podía creerlo. Sempai, ¡puede ser amor verdadero!" Ahora ya no estaba enojada, estaba animándolo para que vaya con _'el amor de su vida'.  
><em>  
>"Pues te mintió, la verdad solo se siente atraída a mí. Es una acosadora." Dijo de forma agradable, la cara de Sakura salto de determinación hasta llegar de nuevo a enojo.<p>

"¡Sempai! No hables así de las chicas..."

"Es la verdad, tu sabes quién llama mi atención..." Dijo insinuándosele, la verdad la cara de Sakura no puede estar más roja. ¿Estaba halagada? O ¿enojada? Es difícil decir desde esta distancia y porque sus cejas siguen bajas por su disgusto anterior. Sasori estira un mano para acariciar su cabeza, el ríe al ver su efecto en Sakura. _Maldición, soy un mal tercio. Que aburrido_. Entonces decidí romper esa burbuja de amor reprimido.

"La película va a empezar, vamos Sakura." La agarre del brazo. Sus ojos nunca dejaron los de Sasori. Parece como si la tuviera en un hechizo.

_Un hechizo del cual le es difícil despertar._

"¡Espera!" ¿Qué quiere ahora? Quiero terminar de ver esta película lo más pronto...odio las películas de amor, ahora tengo que ver dos: _Luna Nueva_y esta, la cual protagoniza Sakura. Ella se voltea y lo mira.

"Puedo ver la película con ustedes...igual ya había comprado la entrada." _Maldición.  
><em>  
>"Pero por supuesto que sí, sempai." Le sonríe mientras me ignora. Ambos me ignoran. ¿Acaso Sakura no estaba enojada? ¿Por qué cambio de parecer? Que molesto, ahora solo falta que me toque asentarme con ellos al fondo, donde todos los amantes van a besarse. No quiero un espectáculo.<p>

Entonces dirigió sus ojos verdes a los míos. "El va a venir con nosotros…" Volteó a verlo a él y le regalo una de sus encantadoras sonrisas. "¿Está bien Sasuke-kun?"

_Por supuesto que NO…_

Es molesto hasta el punto que en sólo pensar en la tensión sexual entre estos dos hará que estalle mi cabeza. La sola idea de verlo a él y su falsa sonrisa hace que mi sangre hierva, porque no solo no lo conozco sino que también pretende querer ser agradable conmigo_… con ella… _Conozco a los hipócritas, vivo con mi papá para probarlo y no es de fiar, al igual que este tipo. Tengo todas las intenciones de negarme, pero maldigo los modales que mi madre implanto en mi con la misma tenacidad y determinación con la cual Sakura acaba con idiotas como éste.

"Hn." Eso en mi idioma es un _sí _renegado que sólo Sakura y Naruto podían interpretar. Gente como él sólo hacían muecas de confusión.

* * *

><p><em>.oOo.<em>

_De verdad no la entiendo, dice que no depende de ningún hombre para ser feliz, cuando soy yo el único que puede animarla, cuando veo que Sasori es el único que puede apaciguarla con tan sólo una sonrisa, cuando es su padre lo único que necesita para estar bien. No la entiendo…pero ella me comprende a mí y creo ser mucho más complicado que ella. Al menos eso pensé hasta ver su relación con este intruso._

_.oOo._

* * *

><p>Escuché una gran explosión que me hizo despertar y estaba así de cerca de quedarme dormido. <em>Maldita Victoria, ¿por qué no muere Bella de una vez? <em>Mis ojos estaban siendo irritados por la blancura que irradiaba en la pantalla. Cuando trato de moverme para cubrirme con una mano, noto que estaba arropado por algo rojo, su abrigo rojo. ¿Qué trata de hacer, cuidarme? No tengo diez años. Cuando giro hacia ella quedo impactado por la vista que hay ante mí.

Ella usando el abrigo de Sasori. Esa gruesa chompa de cuero café, si es más caliente que el suéter que llevo pero eso no significa que ella lo necesite. Sakura trajo su propio abrigo. Me enfurezco por no tiene la más mínima idea sobre el brazo que la rodea y la empuja fuertemente hacia el pecho de ése bastardo. ¡Sakura es tan tonta! Está tan concentrada en la pantalla. Sé que algo que no le va a gustar va a pasar. Y _**si **_ya iba a pasar, si no hacía algo. Él acercándose a su mejilla, estaba preparado para plantarle un beso.

Despejo mi garganta ruidosamente ganando algunas miradas de asco. No me importó. Lo importante es que he llamado su atención y se ha dado cuenta de su bochornosa posición. Separándose abruptamente de él, veo aquel rubor en sus mejillas que pensaba que sólo yo podía provocarle. Sonrío. Me alivia que sienta cosas por otros chicos aparte de mí. Eso lo comprueba…

_No es una fangirl más…es __**mi **__amiga._

¿Quería protegerla? Obvio que **no**. No lo necesita, ella es fuerte. Pero siento que no puedo verla llorar.

Estaba tan ensimismado en mis estupideces que no lo noté. Ella estaba jalándome de la manga y al girarme veo muy bien su cara redonda. Sus ojos enfocándose en mí. El rubor de sus mejillas seguía allí pero estaba inseguro si era por mí o por la vergüenza que paso antes. De igual forma, no me importaba.

"Sasuke-kun…"

"Si…" Giro mi cabeza para tomar un sorbo de mi gaseosa.

"Voy al baño, ya vuelvo."

"No me lo digas a mí… díselo a tu novio." Me apoyo en mi codo asegurándome de que mi mano me cubra la boca. No puedo evitar sonreír, sí la molesto mucho se podría enojar y hacer un espectáculo. Al escuchar éstos su boca y sus ojos se abren en sorpresa. Me va a gritar…lo siento.

"¡Ay! Tonto." Y me golpeó suavemente en el hombro.

_¿Sólo eso?_

_Se fue._

_Ahora sólo estamos este idiota y yo. Pero no importa…estoy feliz. La película ya va a terminar._

"Amigo…" ¿Acaso me está hablando?

"¿Qué?"

"¿De dónde conoces a Sakura?" No había ningún rasgo de curiosidad en ese tono, era más cómo algo que él tenía que saber y no una banal pregunta que haces para romper el hielo. Con su tono autoritario implantó una tensión entre los dos. Sin duda no me gusta que me hablan así, y más si es un desconocido con medio cerebro.

"Soy su compañero de clases." Lamentablemente soy demasiado educado.

"Entonces… ¿No es una…?"

"No es una cita." Lo interrumpí cortando está estúpida tensión entre los dos. El silencio cayo entre los dos de nuevo y cómo deseaba que Sakura ya volviese. Quiero irme. **Ya**.

"Bien pues… si no es así, ¿podrías irte? No lo digo por ser grosero, pero de verdad quiero estar a solas con ella."

"NO." No me pienso ir y no me importa ser mal tercio, después de todo ya pague la entrada. No gaste diez dólares por gusto.

"¿Por qué no?" Dice serio, entonces decidí mirarlo a los ojos. Hay algo en ellos que no me convencen y como ya dije antes reconozco a un hipócrita cuando lo veo.

"Prometí llevarla a casa." Mentí.

"Yo la llevaré, lo juro."

"No." No soy idiota, podía ver la frustración enmascarada bajo esa fachada de falsa tristeza. Parece cómo si quisiera golpearme, y quiero ver que lo intente. Entre un tenista y un cinturón negro en artes marciales… ¿quién ganaría? Esa es la duda que iba a sacarme ahora mismo. Además, algo que quería aclararme en esto momento era: ¿Qué diablos quiere con Sakura? Cuando me doy cuenta todo se oscurece, la película terminó. Sin más decir, salgo caminando lo más rápido posible para encontrarla e irnos. No me iba a quedar más tiempo con este tipo. No iba a dejar que se la lleve porque no confío en él. Al ver a mi lado allí estaba… igualando mis pasos para alcanzarla también. Afortunadamente para mí el mar de gente iba en dirección contraria a nosotros, dejándolo atascado entre un par de gordas que quedaron maravilladas con un afiche de Robert Pattinson. Yo, como siempre un oportunista comencé a correr hasta afuera de los baños… _**ojalá este aquí**_.

Lo primero que veo son unos cabellos rosados y sonrío en victoria. Ella se asusta al ver que tan fuerte le estoy agarrando el brazo.

"¡Sasuke-kun!" La comienzo a llevar hacia la salida. No entiendo, nunca he entrado en desesperación de esta forma.

"Tenemos que irnos… es tarde."

"Pero Sasori-sempai y **¡McDonald's! No he comido nada.**" Suplicó y suspiré.

"Sasori ya se fue y si te voy a llevar." Ella súbitamente se detiene y cuando me volteo a verla, allí esta. Con esa sonrisa que no me gusta y esos ojos agradecidos porque va a pasar más tiempo conmigo.

_**No entiendo porque la complazco tanto siendo ella tan exigente y molesta.**_


End file.
